Alola to a new kantonian couple
by RabbitTankBest-match
Summary: Sun x moon fanfiction. Set where they both exist. Told in suns perspective Romance between them. Slightly a lemon. Rate M
1. chapter 1

**Welcome reader to my first ever Fanfic . Back to the story. This is set in a world where Sun and moon both exist (they're not related) Pretend this is in some alternate universe the rest will be explained. This will be full on lemon. Set in Suns perspective. I Don't own Pokémon.**

I was alone today. Mom and meowth went to the mall to shop. I watched tv in my living room. Something I've been doing every morning in Alola for the 6 years I've been here. I moved to Alola when I was eleven, and so did my neighbor aka best friend moon did. We both were from Kanto. We became friends immediately since we both were scared of moving to alola. She was kind and caring for everyone including Pokémon. She was beautiful and man I would love to...

 **Inside my mind.**

What the hell did I just think. "Are you seriously thinking of doing that to her," my common sense said. " She's like a sister to me." He was right but my feelings were still there.

 **Back to reality**

Someone opened the door. Take a guess. If you guessed Moon you were right. It looked like she came from the beach. She was wearing a frilly bikini. I again had that thought. "Turn on your tv!' She exclaimed. There it was a trailer for the new hit movie.

"Why are you wearing a bikini!" I said. I wasn't complaining but I wanted context. She usually wears a shirt and some shorts.

"I was changing when this came on and I had to show you." She replied, "and besides don't you like it." I blushed, but I hid it with my breakfast. We then watched a new episode of build. She sat beside me still in her bikini and schooched closer every second. I thought it was a good idea to rest my arm on her shoulder like in romantic movies. Passion was in the driver seat. Moon recoiled at first but then accepted it. It was nice until she moved and I accidentally touched her breast. Our faces were red and we looked away. Moon then rested her head on my lap. " I didn't know you felt that way towards me." She said in a calming voice I thought of the worst case scenario that she didn't like me and felt grossed out.

" It was an accident I swear." I said before she came on to me.

"It's ok I do too" Moon said in a seductive tone. She came close into my face which would've been good if I hadn't crammed tons of food into my mouth this morning. I crammed in some mint gum and chewed with arches like speed. Then I went for it. I slowly introduce my tongue. We embraced each other with all our strength. She then let one hand free. In my mind I screamed "FIRST AND SECOND BASE IN A ROW" Yet she did something different she put her hand to my head. She slowly climbed up to my her using two fingers like legs. She began scratching in a sexual way messing up my hair clawing at my scalp. I tried to do the same but she put my hand down. "This is just for you." It was amazing. I just couldn't explain why.

She stopped. "Can we still go to second base" I said out loud. She nodded no

"You'll work your way up there. Besides your moms coming" She said. Moon wasn't alarmed at all. She then reached in her bag and changed. We decided to go to the mall. When then went out and saw the Alolan sun.

 _To be continued_

 **Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism would be nice. Maybe I'll continue this or won't.**


	2. The first date

**I'm bored so I wrote a second one. You know the rest. Slight lemon. I don't own Pokémon.**

The sun was shining and there was a sweet breeze in the air. I was going to the mall with my girlfriend at least that's what I hope for. Everything is dandy. Well that was what I was telling myself. I followed Moon to the city. We entered the mall. There were tons of shops and kiosks to fit anyone's desires. She took me to every shop she could see. By destiny I had to follow the century old clichè of being a pack mule at the mall. "Come on why don't you splurge on stuff. You've defeated tons of trainers before I'm sure you got some money to spend." Moon said.

"Would If I didn't have to carry them" I complained

"I'll carry you're stuff." She said. Immediately I agreed. I had the perfect plan on revenge. I went to a collectible figure shop. I noticed the figures are made with diecast and it worked perfect for my plan. I grabbed every figure I liked. Which were mostly kamen riders and Sentai mechas with a hint of sailor moon as a gift to Moon. Sure they all went into one bag but they were heavy and perfect. "Why is one bag heavier than 7 of my shopping bags." Moon cried out.

"It's science babe." I said. I just realized what I had just said. We may have kissed but moon and I weren't a couple. Most people thought of us as just friends. Whatever it's just one word like she would notice. Then I saw her fall to the ground. I rushed towards her and helped her up. We were face to found on a knee. She gave me a slight peck on the lips.

"You do want to be a couple" Moon said in a more full voice in usual. We had a more passionate kiss. My brain was in overdrive. Inside I was screaming fuck yeah.

I took a minute to peace my self together and said, "That would be great." We got up and saw how much of a scene we made. Both of our faces were red and we booked it outside the mall. "Let's go to the beach for a picnic I wanna celebrate." I exclaimed. I grabbed some food from the nicest restaurant. We went to a private sector of the beach. I laid out a towel and set the out the food. I was such in a hurry I just asked for the most romantic meal for two. There were a single, large container of spaghetti. Reminded me of the movie about a mightyenna and furfrow. Then again by sheer coincidence there was a wailord. It sprayed the air and created a rainbow. It jumped up out of the water. The good news was the moment was beautiful. The bad news was when he came down it splashed our picnic leaving our food soggy. "What are we supposed to eat for our picnic now." I cried out.

"Well we didn't like spaghetti anyway. Let's just skip to dessert." Moon said. I saw no dessert when I bought it.

"But I didn't buy dessert." I said in a shameful tone.

"Oh I have sweets already planned." Moon said as she leaned. There again was her seductive tone. There she trapped me with her arms. There we kissed. Her mouth seemed sweeter than before. Her tongue was more adventurous but mine still overpowered hers. Again she move her hand somewhere. I still hoped for second base but she still moved it to mess with my hair. Then she pinned me to the ground. Her skin was soft as ever. Did I just skip to a home run or at least third base. She undressed. She may not have been the sexiest girl but her body made me obsessive. Her beauty made me want to bash my skull at a brick wall. There I heard rustling in the leaves I told her to get dressed then I checked out the rustling. There he was, a skull grunt. Peeking through the grass.

"Yo waddup. I saw you getting it on with that fine girl, you can continue. Sorry. I'll leave."

"That isn't going to cut it punk." I realized what I just said. Normally I wouldn't care if someone complimented Moon but now I can't stand it. Especially with guys like him. I grabbed him and said " listen here you're going to walk over to her and apologize and if I don't like what you say you're gonna pay."

"Make me." The loser said, "garboder go!" I got my deciueye out. And we were ready for battle. "Easy win we got the type advantage." The grunt said.

"I like having a disadvantage" I replied.

Decidueye used leaf blade but garbodor countered it with sludge bomb. It went flying up in the sky which was perfect for a brave bird . Garbodor followed with a gunk shot but shadow sneak dodged it perfectly and it sent garbodor flying. Decidueye finished with a mid-air spirit shackle. The punk learned his lesson. I returned to moon. "So are we still going for a homerun.

"Sorry it's late and we might draw suspicion. We'll finish another day." Moon said back in her usual perky voice. I carried my bag home and arrived before dinner. Well at least these cool figures were a nice backup. After a couple of hours I went to bed.

 _Too be continued_

 **Sorry if this was long I spent thrice the time on this piece. Like last time criticism is appreciated.**


	3. 3: Perfect plan (You can skip this)

**You know the rest. I don't own Pokémon. This is going to be more lemon than usual. You can skip this.**

We're almost to the top babe. We can finally have the picnic we wanted." I yelled I made my way to the top of the cliff there I set the basket. You could see all of melemele island from where I was standing.

"Geez it's cold up here. Are you sure I don't need to put on my regular clothes." Moon cried. She was wearing the bikini from yesterday and we had just came from the beach.

Oh you won't even need those clothes on." I said before I approached her. I figured it was now or never as I came in for the kiss. Her tongue immediately followed mine. Her lips felt soft and her mouth felt like land that needed to be explored. I felt new, sensational flavors in her mouth. She raised her hand to my head but I declined. "I'm taking charge now." I said. I'm giving her the pleasure this time. I undressed her top showing her breast. I rubbed her nipples in a reasonable pace. Her breathes were short and shallow. Her face was red with passion. "I'm not done yet. I still have one more trick up my sleeve." I said. My hand made its way to her lower torso. I slowly made my way to her womanhood. I slowly started rubbing the outside. Making my way to the clitoris. She gave load moans and squeals of pleasure.

"I'm done for." Moon cried. Everything turned white. I was in my bed. The sun was shining through the curtains. The good thing is that I have a solid plan for home base. Then I heard knocking on the window.

 _To be continued._

 **Sorry I pulled a** **M. Night Shyamalan and it was short but it gave some devolpment to sun. As per usual criticism is welcome.**


End file.
